Deidra Atropa
Deidra Atropa – (właśc. Deirdre Belladonna Atropa) piętnastoletnia wilkołaczyca, córka wilkołaka oraz druida. Odziedziczyła po jednym rodzicu magiczne zdolności, które pozwalają jej panować nad roślinami. Dziewczyna jest wielką miłośniczką natury. Prócz opieki nad ogrodem, Dei bardzo lubi grać w szachy, spacerować po lesie oraz zajmować się zielarstwem. Wydaje się trochę oschła i oddalona, ale to tylko pozory, które zachowuje przed obcymi. Deidra w rzeczywistości jest bardzo oddanym przyjacielem z małymi problemami przy okazywaniu uczuć. Osobowość Deidra to spokojna i cicha dziewczyna, nieczęsto korzystająca z życia towarzyskiego, preferująca samotne spędzanie czasu. Ci, którzy z nią nie rozmawiali mają zupełnie inne pojęcie o jej charakterze. Z powodu jej niewinnego wyglądu uważają ją za dobrą duszyczkę, którą można łatwo wykorzystać lub oszukać. Dlatego nowo poznane osoby są zaskoczone, bowiem Dei zachowuje się oschle oraz chłodno wobec potworów. Owszem, postępuje kulturalnie, lecz czasami nie jest w stanie ukryć, że nie zależy jej na osobie, z którą rozmawia. Przy nowych ludziach czuje się nieswojo, bardzo trudno jej kontynuować rozmowę, co skutkuje później obojętną reakcją. Dlatego prawie nikt jej nie zaczepia, ani nie zagaduje, można powiedzieć, że uchodzi za lekkiego dziwaka, od którego wszyscy trzymają się z dala. Dei robi jednak wyjątek w swoim zachowaniu, wyłącznie dla swoich przyjaciół, a dokładnie dla kilku potworów, które są niezwykle ważne w jej życiu. Żeby mogła się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić potrzeba wiele czasu i dużo zaangażowania, szczególnie z tej drugiej strony. Jedną osób, które się odważyły jest Susie Sato, najbliższa przyjaciółka dziewczyny. To przy niej wilkołaczyca staje się nieco bardziej otwarta, a przede wszystkim swobodna. Dla bliskich Dei jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, traktuje ich jak największy skarb i dar. Skrycie oczekuje, że oni także byliby w stanie skoczyć za nią w ogień, jednak nie lubi się nad tym zastanawiać. To często prowadzi u niej do stanu przygnębienia oraz smutku, więc dziewczyna stara się myśleć pozytywnie i skupiać się na rozwijaniu swoich relacji. Rozumie przez to wspólne spędzanie czasu (byle nie za dużo, ostatnie czego by chciała to się narzucać), częste i szczere rozmowy, a także wspieranie w trudnych chwilach. Z tym ostatnim niestety Deidra ma problem, uważa że nie potrafi dobrze pocieszać ani przekazywać porad. Zdaje się jednak na swoją słabo rozwiniętą wrażliwość i instynkt, tak, aby być najlepszym wsparciem jak na swoje możliwości. Dziewczyna bardzo niepewnie porusza się w temacie empatii i wsparcia, nie wie jak mogłaby się poprawić w tej kwestii. Jest świadoma swoich wad, lecz jeśli nie uderzają one w jej bliskich - nie zamierza się ich pozbyć. Jedną z tych słabości jest wcześniej opisana obojętność w stosunku do obcych osób, a także niepotrzebne rozpamiętywanie przeszłości. Bywa tak, że przez długi czas gryzie ją zdarzenie, o którym wszyscy dawno zapomnieli. Napawa ją to niepokojem i niechęcią do kolejnych kontaktów. Na całe szczęście Deidra nie jest zazdrosna, bardzo ceni sobie swobodę. Dlatego długie rozstania ze znajomymi nie są dla niej żadną przeszkodą. Łączy się z tym cierpliwość, jeśli dziewczyna wie, że ktoś potrzebuje czasu dla siebie, z łatwością to zaakceptuje i uszanuje. To nie oznacza, że nie czuje się opuszczona, samotność ostatnio często ją dotyka. W życiu stara się kierować wyborami, które będą najbardziej korzystne dla niej oraz jej bliskich; pomaga jej w tym planowanie, a także długie rozmyślanie przed podjęciem jakiejkolwiek decyzji. Czasem to potrafi uratować jej skórę, czasami przysporzy jej kłopotów. Wiele razy straciła przeróżne szanse, ponieważ zbyt długo dumała nad swoim wyborem. Powracając jednak do najważniejszych osób w jej życiu, kolejna to dziewczyna, którą poznała przez wysyłane przez nią listy. Nazywa się Zuri, jest potworem rasy Eloko i mieszka w Afryce. Na początku dla Dei było trudne przelać uczucia na papier, teraz także ma z tym problemy. Jednak zafascynowały ją literackie zdolności swojej przyjaciółki, dlatego co tydzień oczekuje na pocztę od niej, żeby dowiedzieć się co ciekawego wydarzyło się w jej życiu. Deidra ma problemy z wyrażaniem swoich uczuć, dlatego nie potrafi wyznać, że zauroczyła się w swojej listowej koleżance. Nie jest w stanie nikomu o tym powiedzieć, dlatego traktuje to jako największą tajemnicę. Z jednej strony odpowiada jej taka sytuacja, nie chce się przekonać co by było, gdyby jej uczucia nie zostały odwzajemnione. Dlatego balansuje na krawędzi takiej fantazji, mimo tego, że bardzo ją to krzywdzi. Kto by nie chciał wiedzieć, czy druga osoba czuje to samo? Zainteresowania Ogrodnictwo Deidra uwielbia kwiaty. W swoim ogrodzie ma ich masę, codziennie o nie dba i pielęgnuje. Najczęściej jednak hoduje trujące rośliny, ale oprócz tego, znajdzie się kilka jej ulubionych gatunków m.in. róże, lilie i bez. Egzotyczne gatunki roślin mają swoje miejsce w szklarni, gdzie rozwijają swe najróżniejsza postacie. Dziewczyna postanowiła z nimi zamieszkać, aby być jak najbliżej przy swoich pociechach. Zielarstwo Deidra nie używa kosmetyków kupionych w sklepach, korzysta jedynie z tych zrobionych przez siebie, ponieważ nie znosi chemii i sztucznych dodatków, które są dodawane do takich produktów. Do kąpieli korzysta z roślinnych olejków, które pomagają utrzymać jej sierść w idealnym stanie. Włosy myje w specjalnych naparach z pokrzyw i rumianku. Oprócz kosmetycznych przetworów, Deidra robi specjalne herbatki na zamówienie. Mają działania uspokajające, przeciwbólowe oraz relaksujące, choć dla niektórych potworów istnieją inne, specjalne mieszanki. Nie każdy może takie otrzymać, są dosyć... wyjątkowe. Oczywiście, nie zagrażają one życiu i zdrowiu, służą jedynie dla przyjemności. Dei pobiera za nie całkiem wysokie opłaty, dlatego może sobie pozwolić na codzienne wydatki i rozwijanie swoich pasji. Magia Zdolności * Wyostrzone zmysły – * Władza nad roślinami – * Odporność na toksyny – * Podstawowe zaklęcia i uroki – Wygląd Deidra jest bardzo niską i okrągłą potworką. Ma brązowo rude, pofalowane włosy do pasa, które najczęściej nosi rozpuszczone lub związane w warkocz. Jej oczy są duże, mają barwę wyblakłego fioletu, natomiast jej brwi są proste oraz grube. Nos Dei przypomina wilczy odpowiednik, jest duży i ciemny, a przede wszystkim wilgotny. Usta dziewczyny są pełne, szczególnie jej dolna warga, wystaje z nich charakterystyczna para kłów. Dziewczyna bardzo rzadko się maluje, jeżeli już to używa delikatnego, różowego cienia do powiek, natomiast usta nawilża jedynie ochronnym błyszczykiem. Od czasu do czasu używa różu do policzków, głównie na oficjalne okazje. Jej cera ma lekko ziemisty kolor; co ciekawe, na ciele ma zielone smugi, które najbardziej widoczne są na twarzy. Na czubku jej głowy znajdują się wilcze uszy, najczęściej schowane pod kapeluszem. Stopy Deidry przypominają wilcze łapy. Ostatnim zwierzęcym elementem jest niedługi ogon, który znajdziemy na dole pleców. Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|150pxWilkołak - w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Pierwotnie wilkołakiem był czarownik, zwany Nurem lub Neurem (co ze starosłowiańskiego oznacza złego człowieka), który za sprawą magicznego noża i rytuału mógł przemienić siebie lub kogoś w wielkiego wilka. thumb|150pxDruid (łac. druides albo druida, z celtyckiego) – starożytny kapłan celtycki, który przewodził obrzędom i ceremoniom religijnym. Druidzi sprawowali także sądy oraz przepowiadali przyszłość z lotu ptaków lub z wnętrzności zwierząt. Kapłanów uważano za potężnych czarowników, ich moc wykorzystywano nawet w wojnach. Wierzono, iż mogli rozkazywać żywiołom, zmieniać dzień w noc, lato w zimę, ich moc miała oddziaływać również na wolę bogów, a oni mogli ingerować w boskie sprawy. Druidzi mieli rozległą wiedzę na temat leczniczych właściwości roślin, które musiały być zbierane w specjalny sposób lub o odpowiedniej porze. Hybryda, hybryd (łac. hybrida) – osobnik powstały w wyniku skrzyżowania dwóch organizmów rodzicielskich należących do innych ras, odmian, podgatunków, gatunków lub rodzajów. Mieszańce uzyskiwane są na drodze rozmnażania płciowego lub wegetatywnego. Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Jest jednym z najniższych potworów w szkole. * Ma charakterystyczne zielone esy-floresy na ciele, choć najbardziej widoczne są na twarzy. * Nogi dziewczyny przypominają wilcze łapy. * Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym są nakrycia głowy. * Ma nieco ochrypły głos. Niezapomniane cytaty *10px Kwiat żyje, kocha i przemawia cudownym językiem. 10px —o swoich dzieciach. *10px Niektórzy są jak kwiaty – siedem miliardów narcyzów. 10px —do Amanity Nightshade. *10px Mój ogród jest piękniejszy niż niejedno arcydzieło. 10px —o swoim ogrodzie. Drop Dead Diary Relacje Rodzina Matka Deidry była córką znanego i cenionego czarownika. Od początku dawała poznać po sobie, że ma duszę buntownika i najprawdopodobniej nie pójdzie w ślady rodziców, którzy zajmowali bardzo wysokie stanowisko wśród magów. Kobieta zakochała się w wilkołaku, samotnym wędrowniku, przemierzającym lasy Irlandii. Połączyła ich miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, dlatego postanowili razem uciec. Nie chcieli konfrontować się z rodziną kobiety; wybrali poszukiwanie własnego miejsca na świecie. Podróżowali, poznawali nowe kraje, ich obyczaje, ale nigdy nie byli w stanie zatrzymać się na dłużej. Dopiero, gdy okazało się, że matka Dei jest w ciąży - osiedlili się w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Deidra ma z nimi bardzo neutralne kontakty, jednakże pozwalają jej na wiele, ponieważ wiedzą, że ich córka jest bardzo odpowiedzialna i spokojna. W przeciwieństwie do swoich rodziców, dziewczyna nie lubi poznawać nowych miejsc, preferuje swój dom. Dlatego matka i ojciec często są na wyjeździe, a wilkołaczyca zostaje w domu sama lub pod opieką przybranego kuzynostwa. Dalsza rodzina Dziewczyna ma bardzo dużą rodzinę, począwszy od celtyckich potomków. Większość z nich mieszka w obecnej Irlandii, lecz Deidra nigdy nie miała okazji, by poznać ich osobiście. Napięte stosunki i niechęć do podróży uniemożliwiają jej wybranie się w tamtejsze rejony, a co za tym idzie - spotkanie jej krewnych jest niemal niemożliwe. Mimo tego dziewczyna jest bardzo ciekawa swojego pochodzenia, pragnie coraz lepiej zgłębiać tajniki magii i rozwijać swoje umiejętności. Do tego celu wykorzystuje stare księgi, które jej matka przywiozła ze sobą. Wilcza część rodziny jest rozrzucona niemal po całym świecie. Niektórzy z nich żyją w Stanach Zjednoczonych, to właśnie z nimi spędza święta lub wakacje. Gdy była młodsza, pomieszkiwała u przybranych ciotek i wujków, podczas dalekich wypraw jej rodziców. Teraz zdarza się to znacznie rzadziej (Dei po prostu sama zostaje w domu), choć nadal występuje. Dziewczyna nigdy nie była zadowolona z pobytu u jej krewnych, czuła się tam nieswojo. Szczególnie kiedy pewnego lata trafiła pod dach państwa Wolfów, którzy traktują ją oraz jej rodziców jako przybraną rodzinę. Od tego czasu zdecydowanie mniej z nimi rozmawia w szkole, wszystko przez zrodzone wtedy niewielkie konflikty między nastolatkami. Przyjaciele Jedyną i najbliższą przyjaciółką dziewczyny jest Susie Sato, słodziutka Ilinoja, która pierwsza wyciągnęła rękę do Dei, przez co dzisiaj łączą je głębokie i zażyłe relacje. Ich pierwsze spotkanie nie zapowiadało przyjaźni, a nawet krótkiej znajomości. Deidra jest znana ze swoich zielarskich zdolności, dlatego uczniowie zgłaszają się do niej gdy mają niewielkie problemy ze zdrowiem. Dziewczyna ma specjalne herbatki, które pomogą uspokoić się wilkołakom podczas pełni oraz innym stworom, które wymagają takiego wsparcia. Susie ma problem z linieniem, staje się wtedy lekko agresywna. Dziewczyna za wszelką cenę stara się to powstrzymać, dlatego podczas tych trudnych dni zostaje w domu, jednak gdy usłyszała o ziółkach na uspokojenie od wilkołaczycy - postanowiła je wypróbować. Okazało się, że raz działają lepiej, a raz gorzej, przez co nadal wolała siedzieć w zamknięciu. Deidra zaoferowała pomoc, dlatego codziennie zanosiła herbatki do domu Susie. Na początku miała z tym ogromne problemy, bardzo bała się jej normalskich rodziców. Z czasem przychodziło jej to nieco łatwiej, jednak wciąż czuła strach przed opiekunami dziewczyny. Specjalna mieszanka ziółek pozwoliła wychodzić Ilinoji z domu, co Dei uznała za swój mały sukces. Od tego czasu zaczęły się częściej spotykać, nie tylko w kwestiach biznesowych. Ilinoja doceniła Deidrę, mimo jej trudnego charakteru i chciała częściej spędzać z nią czas. Stały się bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółkami, które mogą na siebie liczyć, choć to Susie jest lepszą opoką w ich relacjach. Jej osobowość idealnie zapełnia to czego wilkołaczycy brakuje, czyli wrażliwości i empatii. Dziewczyna podziwia Susie, że jest w stanie być taka pomocna oraz bezinteresowna w stosunku do innych. Boi się jednak, że niektórzy mogą to wykorzystać i ją skrzywdzić , dlatego Dei chciałaby ją ochronić od takich sytuacji. Nie jest to łatwe, ponieważ Ilinoja jest bardzo delikatna, szczególnie w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Deidra traktuje Susie jak swoją siostrę, której nigdy nie miała. Jest bardzo wdzięczna za to, że mogą być przyjaciółkami. Znajomi Victorique Circusalle Tomas Ragnar Niegdyś Deidra należała do kółka szachowego, na którym poznała duszkę o imieniu Elizabeth. Obie dziewczyny uwielbiają tę grę, dlatego bardzo łatwo było znaleźć między nimi nić porozumienia. Ich relacja rozwijała się bardzo powoli, głównie przez to, że duszka jest cicha i nieśmiała. Deidra nie wiedziała jak odpowiednio do niej podejść, sama jest skrępowana w takich sytuacjach jak nawiązanie przyjaźni. Jednakże cotygodniowe spotkanie nad szachownicą pozwoliło im na regularne utrzymywanie kontaktu i lepsze poznanie się. Bo w końcu ile można siedzieć i milczeć? Dziewczęta nawet umówiły się na zabawę, która polegała na tym, że po każdym ruchu jedna z nim opowiada coś o sobie. To najbardziej pomogło Elizabeth, która zaczęła czuć się nieco swobodniej w towarzystwie Dei. Ostatecznie zostały dobrymi koleżankami, które spotykają się ze sobą od czasu do czasu. Najczęściej ma to miejsce w bibliotece, gdzie wymieniają się ulubionymi książkami i rozmawiają. Nie zaprzestały oczywiście uczęszczania na kółko szachowe. Deidra traktuje Elizę jako dobrą koleżankę, jej towarzystwo nigdy jej nie przeszkadzało. Miłość Deidra jest zakochana w dziewczynie, którą poznała przez akcję polegającą na wysyłaniu listów. Na początku nie spodziewała się, że w ogóle pozna kogoś wartego uwagi, jednak wszystko się zmieniło po pierwszym liście od Zuri. Dei była zafascynowała zdolnościami literackimi swojej koleżanki, umiejętnością opisywania jej zwykłego życia w Afryce. Dziewczyna zazdrościła jej, że tak łatwo potrafi wyrażać emocje za pomocą słów, to coś czego ona nigdy się nie nauczyła. Każdego tygodnia z niecierpliwością oczekuje na wiadomość od Zuri, uważa ją za jedną z najważniejszych osób w jej życiu, mimo tego, że nigdy się nie spotkały. Z jednej strony bardzo chciałaby wyznać jej swoje uczucia, jednak z drugiej cały czas sobie wmawia, że jej po prostu przejdzie. Deidra kilkakrotnie dostawała zaproszenie do jej rodzinnego domu, jednak wilkołaczyca bardzo źle znosi jakiekolwiek podróże, przez co ich spotkanie jest niemal niemożliwe. Prócz listów, dziewczyna wysyła Zuri drobne podarki, jej ulubione książki oraz suszone kwiaty z jej ogrodu. Wrogowie Dziewczyna nie posiada żadnych zadeklarowanych wrogów, Deidra unika osób, które mogłyby jej zaszkodzić. Toksyczne sytuacje nie są dla niej, wtedy po prostu woli wycofać się z pola walki i zająć własnymi sprawami. Oczywiście, że istnieją potwory, za którymi nie przepada, ale nie jest ich aż tak wielu. Wilkołaczyca nie pała sympatią do Cleo de Nile, ponieważ uważa, że ta za bardzo stawia się w centrum uwagi. Poza tym nic do niej nie ma, no może oprócz jej lekko opryskliwego charakteru i niezdrowej chęci władzy. Generalnie Deidra nie lubi osób, które do celu kroczą "po trupach". Podobnie jest z Amanitą Nightshade, która jest znana ze swojego narcyzmu i egoizmu. Mimo tego, że dla Dei wydaje się bardzo interesującym gatunkiem potwora, to omija ją szerokim łukiem, ponieważ nie znosi jej głośnego oraz samolubnego stylu bycia. Do listy nielubianych potworów należy jeszcze Spectra Vondergeist. Deidra uważa, że każdy zasługuje na prywatność, czego owa duszka nie szanuje. Plotki, które usłyszy jeszcze dodatkowo ubarwia, tak aby więcej ludzi zainteresowało się daną sprawą. To bardzo się nie podoba wilkołaczycy, dlatego jest przeciwna blogom plotkarskim lub innym portalom, które żerują na zmyślonych historiach. Ostatnie czego by chciała to wściubiania nosa w nieswoje sprawy. Zwierzę Deidra nie ma zwykłego zwierzątka, jednak za swojego pupila uważa ogródek. Czasami swoje roślinki nazywa dziećmi, jednak stara się tego nie robić w towarzystwie obcych osób. Wiele z nich krzywo potem patrzy na dziewczynę, a Dei by nie chciała, to żeby każdy uważał ją za świrniętą miłośniczkę kwiatów. Co nie zmienia faktu, że trochę taką jest. Największa duma Dei dzieli się na dwa sektory. Część zewnętrzna to głównie kwiaty, krzewy, a także większe i mniejsze drzewa. Każda z roślin ma swoje specjalne miejsce, dostosowane do jej potrzeb i rozmiarów. Do tych najciekawszych należą konwalie majowe, naparstnica purpurowa, tojad mocny oraz wrotycz pospolity. W cieplarni Deidra trzyma bardziej egzotyczne gatunki, szczególnie takie, które potrzebują wysokiej temperatury. To miejsce jest jednocześnie jej pokojem, dlatego dziewczyna może spędzać więcej czasu ze swoimi pociechami. Warto zauważyć, że większość roślin, które hoduje jest trująca. Dlatego nie warto samemu zapuszczać się w głąb ogrodu, chyba, że komuś życie niemiłe. Wystąpienia Power Ghouls ~ The Cat - Issue 2 * Poisonous Belladonna Ciekawostki * Imię dziewczyny powinno się zapisywać Deirdre, jednak jego posiadaczka zdecydowała, że Deidra brzmi nieco lepiej. Deirdre jest celtyckim imieniem. * Nazwisko wilczycy z łaciny oznacza wilcza jagoda. * Urodziła się 21 marca, podczas równonocy wiosennej. * Jest zodiakalnym baranem. * Deidra jest homoromantyczna. * Ma 136 centymetrów wzrostu. * Podczas przesilenia letniego wyje do księżyca. * Co ciekawe, światło księżyca nie wpływa na jej zachowanie. * Nie lubi długo przebywać na słońcu, preferuje ciemne i wilgotne miejsca. * Deidra uwielbia kapelusze, a szczególnie takie z szerokim rondem. Nie wychodzi z domu bez nakrycia głowy. * Nie rozumie mowy kwiatów, ale to jej nie przeszkadza, aby przeprowadzać z nimi pogawędek. * Cięte kwiaty uważa za barbarzyństwo. * Najbardziej lubi korzenne zapachy. * Jej ulubioną herbatą jest taka z dodatkiem trujących jagód. * Toksyny zawarte w roślinach nie mają na nią wpływu. * Nie potrafi pływać, a także boi się wody. Nie byłaby w stanie popłynąć nawet w rejs. * Gdy była młodsza bardzo bała się motyli i ciem. * To jedna z pierwszych postaci na tej wiki, której artykuł jeszcze istnieje. Stroje Galeria Deidrawwianku.png|też brzydkie, noale DeidraPG.png|Strój na Halloween (jako Poison Ivy z New52) Deidra Atropa GNO.JPG|autorstwa Giselli. ♥ Screenshot 2016-02-01-23-32-54 1 1.jpg|od Esterwy ♥ DeidraKolor.jpg|od Rochi ♥ Moodboarddeidra.png|moodboard Inne Wiki.jpeg|Pierwsza wersja Basic Wiki2.jpeg|Stary rysunek Dei w serii Dawn of the Dance DeidraAtropaPictureDay.jpg|ąąą stare i brzydkie Kategoria:Kaciak Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone